


Proper Panda Punishment

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pandaren - Freeform, Prison, elwynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Proper Panda Punishment

It was a lovely evening in the human home of Elwynn forest as i snuck around, looking for their famed gold mines, my gray tail wagging happily behind me as i took in the beautiful scenery, the birds chirping in the large leafy trees covering most of the zone, my jade eyes peeping around for any hint of industrial activity as i quietly made my way deeper into the center of the forest, my wide soft paws making it easy to sneak on hard surfaces, though a forest full of twigs is a tall order to traverse, i eventually spotted some kind of wooden tower on the side of a small hill as i walked around it, seeing an opening to a mine down a slope on the south, the ecstasy of gold taking my mind off proper stealth as i soon felt a finger tapping my shoulder, my reflexes prompting me to jump and turn around to face my foe, seeing an entire contingent of blue plate armored guards starting to surround me, a few of them on horseback as i got rather nervous and greeted them with a wave, trying to play it off as perfectly normal to see an armed panda dressed in distinctly red colors skulking around the heartland of the alliance, a rather burly and bearded old guard stepping forward to speak;

"What are you doing in the forest, miss... and what are you wearing, exactly... those look like horde leathers to me..."  
I started to sweat nervously as i smiled at him, his impressive wide shoulders towering over me as i coughed and tried to lay on some charm, my heavy accent making my voice stumble a bit as i spoke in common with him;  
"Oh! Why hello, this is just my... favorite color... red... with ohm symbols on it.. i am just a tourist!"  
I looked around at the big men surrounding me, a blush on my cheeks as he spoke right back at me;  
"Uhuh, a rogue like you touring our old mines for fun are you? I think not... take her weapons!"  
My green eyes went wide as i held up my fuzzy fingers in nervous surrender, a guard behind me snatching my expensive knives right out of my belt as i weakly protested;  
"Hey, no, i need... those... they are family heirlooms!"  
The commander of the guard sneered at me and directed his squad of veterans back towards a large and elaborate watch tower on the western side of the forest, a pair of rough hands binding my arms behind my back as i sighed in defeat.  
"Oh i bet... take her to the interrogation cell... and strip her horde uniform down just to be sure... burn it."  
I gasped as i was pushed slowly from the mine towards the barely visible white tower, listening to the burly men making rather interesting and occasionally rude comments on my race and sex, my face blushing brightly as i kept my mouth shut, grunting as a few of them led me inside the huge phallic building and down some steps towards a small, dank dungeon, thick iron bars completing the look as i weakly prostested their brutal treatment, hands from all sides tearing off my leather outfit, exposing my grayish fur to the cool air in the cellar, my heart beating hard between my stiff nipples as i was unbound and shoved into the largest holding room, heavy metal door clanking shut behind me as i covered my privates as best i could with my well padded strong arms, looking around at the extremely worn and thin bed installed in the prison cell, the commander of the guard stepping up to the bars, his eyes peering out of his helmet at me, making me shiver as he took in every plump curve of my agile body, speaking again after a short loaded pause as the guards disposed of my perfectly fitted leathers;

"My guards do not have much in the way of amusement out here near westfall... you however, you are quite the exotic little infiltrator... i think finding out why exactly you are skulking around my forest will prove rather amusing..."  
He held up my swirly decorated daggers from my homeland as he chuckled to himself, speaking again as i could see a plan forming in his mischievous mind, his watchful gaze seeing my concerned and serious look of longing as i watched him with my stuff;  
"You really have some... odd equipment alongside that cursed horde attire..."  
He tinked my hard blade against the iron keeping my naked ass captured as he smiled and made me blush more, his iron eyes seeming to drill right through my thin cover story as he whispered to me;  
"I think we will keep you here for at least a week... doubling our patrols around the mines, of course, while i make sure you are a stand up citizen of the alliance... fit to bear impressive weapons like this..."  
I groaned at his sentence as i fidgeted in front of him, barely keeping my decency as i nodded obediently at him, my voice carrying a tense embarrassed tone of submission as i answered him;  
"Yes... of course sir... i have always been proud to serve the alliance since i left pandaria, anything i can i will do..."

My round ears twiching as i heard a dull signal of a bell sneaking its way down to my cell as i looked up, the guards seeming to suddenly relax as the commander turned around and put my knives right on his own belt, my cheeks red with anger as i sat down on the bed, letting my paws rest on it as i stopped caring about concealing my shame, flopping down tired on the hard sheets as i sighed and went to bed, the guards at the entrance leaving for the night as i fell asleep as their convict.

The next morning i was rudely awakened by a guard slamming his polearm against my bars, gasping loudly as i flailed my arms and stood up, my sleepy mind confused for a minute as i held my fists up in defense, hearing his human voice greet the commander coming down the stairs with loud boots, his hand pointing the guard back to the entrance a few paces from my cell, the slightly familiar voice of authority shifting in tone to greet me.

"At ease... you there! Thief! Wake up! We have some... pressing issues to cover..."  
I frowned at him as i kept a paw over my pussy, growling back at him as i quietly informed him that i was no thief and they had no evidence to say otherwise.  
"No... indeed we did not catch you with anything of worth... though getting me to overlook your rather inappropriate showing here is going to take some serious persuasion... everyone here is rather antsy to get to know your kind closer... i have to admit i agree that you have an oddly appealing... face."

He unlocked my cell as he stepped inside, nodding at his guards as one of them ran up right quick, seemingly to inform someone, i watched his wide frame make its way into my cell, his other subordinate tying up my arms behind my back again as he held me up for inspection, my eyes wide as i looked at the commander stare at my helpless body on offer in front of him,   
"Hmmm... such... lush fur covering your feminine form... and my ropes will keep those fit arms and claws of yours away from my men as we whip you into shape... a true model citizen!"  
He pointed down as his guard sat me down on my knees in front of him, my mind racing as i went over possible bad scenarios, gasping as i saw him pull down his pants, revealing a huge cock standing an inch in front of my nose as i opened my mouth in shock, my brain paralysed by the naked girth presented to me, a muffed gasp of surprise all i could muster as i felt his thick shaft pushing into my maw, choking from the sudden length spreading my throat, i barely kept my composure as i gurgled and started sucking his thick cock, his rough thrusting into my lips making me moan as he slapped my face onto his crotch, his sweaty male scent filling my nose barely being enough to keep me from screaming and protesting from the sheer indignity of being used in such a way, my tight throat bulging as he fucked my face, soon pulling his veiny cock out and stroking it as he sprayed his load all over my face, from the volume i would guess he had been packing some serious blue balls as he was stationed here with his brothers in arms, i panted from his rough treatment for a moment before licking up the warm cum covering my dark lips, composing myself a tad as i sneered up at him, taunting him as i squirmed in my awkward pose of penance;

"Is that all you have, old man? Is this legal?"  
He smacked me across the cheek as he growled and shoved his length back into his pants, turning to walk out and passing a line of guards i had not seen behind him, my sticky face surprised at their stealth as i heard him speaking in the stairs;  
"It most certainly is not, and out here, my word is law, little slut... you better treat my men well if you want to have any hope of paying for your insolence in tresspassing!"

My cheek throbbed and ached after his slap, steeling myself for another male as i opened my maw, holding out my tongue for him as i closed my eyes, surprised to immediately feel his little squirt of seed on my cheek and tongue, looking down as i watched him furiously working his modestly sized shaft in his skinny fingers, closing my mouth and swallowing the load, rolling my eyes as i listened to his whiny moans when he finished up and followed suit after his commander, another guy stepping up to take his place, blocking most of the light in my cell as he fapped his hairy cock under his rather intensely wide belly, i let out a sigh as i opened up again, giving him a clear shot as i felt his thick, salty globs of love landing on my cheek and tonguetip, the cycle of men changing posts in front of my waiting maw repeating until i was completely drenched in warm male juice, trying to blink to see if there was any more as i felt the guard behind me release me from the tight ropes and slap his heavy cock across my cheek, making me gasp and hiss in pain as i felt him grabbing a hold of my head, pushing his massive rod all the way down my mouth hole, choking and making cum bubbles as i drooled hot sperm all over his brutal loins, my lips making wet suggestive noises that echoed off the stone walls of my cell as i let him breed my throat, a loud groan exploding from him as i felt his shaft pumping me full of human seed, i moaned and tried to swallow as best i could between breaths, his balls soon draining between my lips as i felt his length slip out with a wet pop, my coughing and panting all that remained in the cell as he turned and locked me in, i gulped the rest of their hot loads down, licking my lewd lips as i sat by the water bucket and tried to wash my face, a gesture that would prove quite in vain as i heard the bell of nightfall later that day, seeing the commander come strutting down the stairs like he owned the world, i sighed as i resigned myself to being used twice every day of the week, the rope tying my hands again making me moan as the day came to a close much like it began.

The whole week went by as i had nothing at all to do besides lay there and wonder when they would return for their daily relief, the thought of man after burly man letting his pent up urges spray all over my face starting to seep into my mind more and more as i waited and did a few pushups during work hours.  
The men looking happier every day as they progressively drenched me in their intoxicating seed, my fur starting to smell of their musk as they used me one by one, i found myself lying in the bed at night, my finger on my hard clit as i sniffed myself for a hint of their lingering love, my sense of sovereignty starting to slip as the week drew to a close, my thirsty lips sucking them off with more and more willing lust, quite literally surviving day by day on nothing but their love, drinking it down like the sweetest nectar as saturday finally rolled around, rudely jerked awake from my dreams of dicks filling me in every way with a loud clanking against my bars, i eagerly shook awake and splashed myself with the remaining water, sitting down in my usual place in the center of the floor as i opened my mouth, tongue hanging out as i watched the commander carrying in a big red blanket, pointing at me to move as he carefully spread it out over the floor, i slowly closed my mouth as i watched him flatten it over the cold stone floor as he stood up and faced me, i listened intently as i looked up at him, my jade eyes adoring his muscular frame as his voice spoke in an unusually quiet and tender way;  
"Well well, someone is eager to serve in here... i can not recall the last time my men were this relaxed and motivated to do their jobs, that small gnoll incursion barely leaving a dent in our defenses last evening... any way, you have earned a chance to prove you can be trusted, young lady..."

He slapped his calloused hand against my knives on his hip before pointing with a stern look at the blanket spread out before me, me being a good, law abiding citizen of course sitting my thick ass down on the blanket, looking up at them all as they started undressing their whole uniforms, my face blushing redder and redder as i watched more than a dozen mostly front line fit males surrounding me, my body on offer like an exotic treat as i looked up at each bearded face, my fluffy ears twitching as i heard the commander groan and push me down in one motion, spreading my legs with his knees as i looked down his hairy, buff frame, letting out a surprised moan as i felt his lips meeting mine, my heart beating a thousand thumps a minute as i slowly relaxed and let him rub his tip between my folds, shivering as i made out with him, his thick veins rubbing against my clit as i felt him enter me, my paws wandering on their own as i fondled his scarred and wide back, slowly sliding down to squeeze his firm rump as i groaned and let him fuck me, my toes curling as i took his thick shaft, eventually moaning out loud as i slipped off his wet lips, panting as i loved every rough push of his hips between my thighs, eventually clenching as i came on his cock, squirting around his huge length as i milked his load, i gasped as i felt the warmth flowing into my deepest desire, my claws scratching his back as i shivered and let him empty those heavy balls, my eyes looking up at the round row of cocks above me as i served my commander, shuddering as he finally pulled out of me and stood up, a fit young male immediately taking his place as he began to pump my pussy, his length and strong arms making me moan loud as i worshiped his pole with my wet pussy, eventually letting out a confused gasp as he rolled us over on the soft blanket, my paws on his chest as i rapidly rode his stud, my eyes staring with wild erotic fervor as he made a gesture at someone behind me, i lifted my head in surprise as i felt a strong pair of hands grabbing my waist, followed by a thick, slick shaft making me shiver and whine as it slipped inside my tight little ass, i bit my lip as the rough male behind me started to fuck my rear, the sensation of having both my holes filled with cock soon making me drool as i moaned and let my tongue hang out, my nipples rock hard on my swaying tits as i let them stretch and fill me, my long, slutty moaning shortly being silenced by another guy shoving his hard cock down my throat, my tongue pressing against his balls as he unloaded inside me, i let out a muffled moan again as i swallowed that thick flow of cum he gave me, man after man taking their turn in my ass and mouth as i served them all, every cock making me cum as i clenched my spread entrances around them, a proper mess of hot sex forming in my cell as i used my hands as well, feeling two warm shafts shooting their stuff all over my ears and shoulders, rapily replaced by two more throbbing males as i so dilligently served, my mind a tangled train of primitive urges as i did what girls do best. 

The day drifted by as i lost myself in their woven net of deep desire, my aching holes gaping wide as i felt their warm love spilling down my cheeks, barely any time to catch my breath before another male had recharged,


End file.
